It Might Have Been
by koichii
Summary: For all the sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, "It might have been.."


**Konbanwa~! (It's actually evening in here already.) Koichii desu. This is my first fanfic to be published online. Please rate and review~! Arigatou. :3**

**It Might Have Been**

_For all the sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, "It might have been…"_

I stood there hidden in the corner as I watch her glide gracefully down the aisle. God, she looks so beautiful in that white dress. I sighed. If only I'm the groom.

She had **(A/N: HAD) **been my girlfriend for the past 2 years. We loved each other so much that I thought nothing could tear us apart. But hell, I was wrong. Bloody wrong. I got so caught up with fixing up the remains of the world the war destroyed that when I woke up one day, she's already in another man's arms. I protected the whole world but I wasn't able to protect our hearts from breaking.

It was too late when I realized that everything I did was useless if she's not with me. I tried to get her back but unfortunately, I failed. I even tried to persuade her to go away with me but she refused.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. We've made a mess of things. Everything's not the same as before. I can't back out on this anymore. Sorry." She said with a sad smile.

She finally reached the altar. I caught a glimpse of her groom's face. He has the happiest expression I've ever seen. Like he just won first prize in some prestigious contest. Well, the man she'd marry is so lucky to have her. It might have been me.

My mind told me to leave when the ceremony started. I would just get hurt. I know that but my feet won't move. It's as if they have a mind of their own. So I just stayed where I am and watched her.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I gave a start when the priest announced it. I got lost in my thoughts and haven't realized that the ceremony had already ended. It was all a blur to me. Like it was just a nightmare. That I would just wake up in the morning and find her in my arms.

I looked again at her. She's smiling as she looked around. I tried to search her face for any signs of sadness or regret but found nothing. Looks like she's moved on while I'm still stucked with her.

Then unexpectedly, her eyes met mine. We stared at each other for a few moments. I was back to the time when we're still together. Where she's mine and mine alone. Those were the best 2 years of my life.

She smiled at me and I thought I saw a flicker of sadness passed by in her eyes but it was gone fast. I smiled back at her then I turned to go. When I looked back, she was now looking at her husband. My heart ached when I saw the look she's giving him. That look is supposed to be for me. For me only.

I looked back at the church and was surprised when I saw her coming out. She's coming towards me. I got out of my car and met her halfway.

She smiled again at me. "You said that you'll do everything for me, right?" She asked as she placed a warm hand on my cheek. I nodded. "Then, promise me that you'll move on." She added as she wrapped her arms around me.

I hugged her back tightly and closed my eyes. Oh God, let us stay this way forever. "Yes…" was all I could say. I couldn't promise her that. I doubt if I can find someone else. Someone who's better than the best. "You look good in that dress." I commented ad I let her go.

She blushed just like she always did when I would compliment her. I smiled. "Sankyuu." She then looked up at me. "I've got to go back. See you around, I guess. Take care always, Athrun." With that, she walked away. Away from me and from my life. Forever.

"I love you, Cagalli." I murmured as I watched her retreating figure. If I could just turn back time. "It might have been us." I added as I watched her disappear inside the church. I then went back in my car and drove away. From now on, protecting the world would be my priority. Love could wait or, it might never cross my path again. I know, as a sixteen-year-old Cagalli flashed in my mind, I would never love another woman anymore.

**To all AsuCaga fans, gomen~! I actually want them to end up together but I wanna try this one, too. ◕ ‿‿ ◕**


End file.
